Ash'torian (language)
Ash'torian is an analytic, non-declined lanugage of Ra-Ledis origin within the Continuation universe. It was originated by native speakers of Vunizh and Ránlan but purposefully encoded and transformed from these languages so that it is not a natural descendant of either. It is the native language of the Ash'torians. It originated c. 2000-1800 BE. Grammar Overview Standard Ash'torian word order is subject-verb-object-indirect object: "I gave the book to him." Where meaning is unambiguous, subject and object order may be reversed for emphasis: "The book gave I to him." Adjectives usually follow the words they modify. Articles precede nouns. Pronouns are declined. Except for singular and plural forms, nouns are not. Verbs are conjugated in a Latinate pattern. Orthography Ash'torian natively uses the Vunizh letters but for sacred text, Ash'torians often use a unique set of runes derived from Ránlan phonetic script. Ash'torian use of diacritical marks evolved over time. Early Aejdarian does not use apostrophes; however, later Ash'torian places an aprostrophe before the stressed syllable in a multisyllabic word; for example, "Ash'tor" is pronounced "Ash-TOR." Later Ash'torian also hyphenates prepositional phrases and nouns-adjectives: example, "the meadow-green." Pronunciation Vowels: a: as in all ah: longer a e (or é at the end of a word): as in bed i: as in see o: as in cost (close to long o, as in British) u: as in rule y: as in in ae: as in ice û: long "oo" Consonants as in English but note: q: as in cat qu: as in quick ch: as in church c: always hard j: may be pronounced hard or as in French, depending on dialect. h: not pronounced in ah, unless followed by a vowel. Stress is generally on the last syllable. (In archaic Aejdarian, it was more commonly on the first.) Selected Dictionary Key: K: Keshnul R: Ránlan V: Vunizh cf: confer (see also) adj. --> -m diminutive --> -on person/doer --> -é (m), -em (f) son of --> Y’ daughter of --> T(e)’ (archaic: medial v for b) about: té across: dé ® adult: ban’zej (over man/woman) after: na’ja ® all: o’hah ® and: e art: sahn as: qahb (K: like) away: ha back: ré battle: ned to be: qes to be able: fom’ho ® beautiful: qal’hahm beauty: qal’hah because: a’qo become: yo before: fe’hah belonging to a group: -oq; arch. -eq beyond: deb’rah (very across) block: qled bond: hah’da boy: ych brave: no’hoq (V: fine) brief: dae’tes brightness: hol brother: dael’shoq but: myt by: seq by: (prefix) yq chance (opportunity): fahr’den child: y’jeb clan: jar’qah (thank the up) to climb: bes’qo consciousness: ahme’tat cousin: a’dan to come: jo to correct: y’bo (R: true) to dance: en’zo dance: en’zah dark: ja’hem daughter: tem day: myn death: quol’ha desert: besyn to die: quol’ho dragon: moq eight: ehl eleven: chy’nyn to end: aeb’ro enemy: da’zor (not friend) enraptured: chae’tahm evil: zah’cha eye: dy’hah ® face: tahm faithful: tah’hon (D) family: bré ® father: en’cheq to feel: ahsh’lo to fight: mah’do fire: be’lyq five: yf flower: chy’bah follower: naha’bé food: qe’lahq fortune: jo’zé (R: joy) forward: te’nyq four: ehn free: bah’mahm friend: zor from: ten (resident of) to fulfill: yol’cho to fly: quo’do galaxy: ae’bor garden: mah’dah girl: tem to give: ah’do to go: abo god: chae God: (supreme) tra’hae goddess: chaem gods-and-men: chaeba’ner gold: shah good: hahch grass: lex gray: e’shû ® great: tahch (V) green: do’nû ® ground: ûrn (V) group: qa’bah (R: team) harbor: mor to hate: yen’to hate: yent to have: o’no he: é to hear: ût’ro heart: dae’quah ® help (n): ahb high: hahr hill: qym home: ten’dah honor: jen to hope: bah’no hostage: dazeqe’boq (kept enemy) how: qué human: be’noq hundred: chyn’chyn to hunt: qaem’lo hunter: qaem’lé husband: zo’noq I: bé in: û’da ® island: heh’broh (V) it: (nom.) ed to journey: que’no journey: qen joy: jûs ® to keep: qe’bo king: he’noq knife: jo’bor (long star) to know: a’ho law: chu’ah to lead: he’jo leader: he’jé to lie (down): dae’do light: a’shûr ® life: fahn (R: wind; conflation from D: life) like (as): qev to live: fah’no long: jor to love: mer’bo love: merb low: maej ® to make: hû’ro (R: do) man: ba’né many: so’dor (V) message: he’lej messenger: he’lé metal: la’neb mind: ahm moon: hob’ren mother: mei’em mountain: len (V) nation: ya’tah (cf. K) nature: my’dah navigator: tar’bé to need: fe;cho new: hahz night: ahr’hû nine: han no: dah north: qahm not: dah now: jûm of: en old: zo’hon one: yn or: chahm out of: yz over: zej path: na’quon parent: sy’gah past: na’chyq planet: ûr’hah (V: world) poet: ahm’hé precious: enzah’les (fr. Enzah) priest(ess): e’bé(m) (V: seer) pulsar: bel’nah to push: ahe’jo (R: to move) question (enclitic): -mé rapture: chae’taht (god-sight) red: te’dyn river: ae’quon sailor: aejbe’né sand: jyd to say: ho’qo to see: to seer: to’né self (reflexive): -ré to sell: an’bo seven: ym she: em ship: rah’yah shrine: ze’hen sight: taht silent: û’chen (V) to sing: do’so sister: dael’shem six: ev sky: fah’reh (V) son: ych song: qu’rah soul: me’hech (V) south: lahr space: zor’mah to spear: sor’qo spear: sorq speech: bohch (V) speed: chaeb’la to spin: el’no star: bor strong: deh’rom sun: lon (D) surrender to god: yor to swim: chah’no tale: mae’chah tall: hahr ten: chyn to thank: jaro that (relative): mé the: trah therefore: tar’qah they: mer thirteen: che’nyn this: yé (K) three: chen time: dem’bah to: ej (R: by) to turn: je’qo tree: her’shah (V) true: tah’hon (D:faithful, A: faithful) turn: jeq The Turn: tra’jeq twelve: chy’byn two: yb up: qah universe: qer’nah (cf. K) very: braht voice: ched (V) to walk: brah’sho wall: mahch to wander: quel’no wanderer: quel’né war: qe’jen warrior: qeje’né water: aej way: nahq we: ber to weave: baha’bo west: bord what: ûd when: choq who (interrogative): ahl who (relative): ben whole: qer’yam (V) why: mar’hah wife: hah’qem will: yer willing: yen willingness: ye’na wind: fan ® winding: quo’noom with: beh woman: ba’nem world: shab worship: aq (V) Ybian (alien species): Yben’shi yes: ché you (formal & pl.): cher you (informal, sg.): ba’ya ® young: moor’ham ® Unique Vocabulary: Naha’jûn: subliminal telepathic collective uniting Ash’tor. Naha’jé (fem. Naha’jem): high leader of Ash’tor Naha’joq: one of the Naha’jûn (arch. Nahajûneq) Category:Language